FwPCSS02
is the 2nd episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 98th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with Saki and Mai preparing for school. Saki runs quickly to the top of a hill as Mai says goodbye to her family. Meanwhile, in a very dark place, Karehan is talking with the dark overlord who asks if he's located the Fountain of the Sun yet. Karehan regretfully explains that when he came close, someone interfered and that next time he'll require the information need. A strange person behind him explains that the mysterious forces were Pretty Cure. Soon the end of the school day comes as Saki asks her friends, Hitomi and Yuuko if they wish to help her plan a party at Panpaka. Kenta, another friend of Saki's wishes to help plan the party also and Saki turns to talk to Mai when she realizes that Mai left. Going to find her, Saki sees her outside enjoying the windy weather. She begins to speak with her when they bring up what occured the day before. Leading Flappy and Choppy to appear and begin to speak with them. They explain that a group from the Dark Fall plan to use the Fountains in order to resurrect their ruler, Akudaikan. They begin to explain how Akudaikan is trying to take over a special tree and fountains that control the life of all worlds. He has already taken over six of them and only one remains! The Fountain of Sun. Saki and Mai try to argue against this, being only middle school students but they are sure they can cave everybody, being Pretty Cure. Its then suddenly Saki remembers she was going to plan a welcome party and hurriedly rushes home to prepare. Heading inside to have her snack, both Saki and Minori go on about the chocolate cornets when suddenly Flappy interupts, causing her sister to ask who said "Lapi". Saki excuses herself while repeating the word Lapi in order to throw off her sisters suspicion and runs to their bedrooms before telling Flappy he can't just speak openly like that without getting caught by someone. He mentions being hungry and how she's supposed to take care of him before instructing Saki to take out the NigiNigi and ResuResu Cards. Meanwhile, at Mai's she is outside looking at the sky when her brother comes out to mention dinner is ready. Seeing her in deep thought he asks her if something is bothering her, before explaining that when someone looks to the sky, it usually means such a thing. Its then Mai mentions how she met Saki earlier, and that she had met her previously five years ago. Her brother mentions how Mai and Saki are friends, and that it was a fated meeting. Mentioning that once again that dinner is ready he goes inside, leaving Mai to think about her new friend. That following day, Saki, Yuuko, Hitomi, and Kenta are all busily working on the party for Mai. Its going fine as Saki asks Kenta why he's running around for. He explains that he's busy decorating, leading to the two of them arguing when Saki claims he's bad at Home Ec based things. Hitomi and Yuuko simply watch, stating that its common for the two of them. Meanwhile, outside Mai approaches the Pakapan bakery and sees Saki's mother there. She asks if Saki is there when she realizes who she is and brings Mai inside, informing Saki and co. While rushing around, Saki stops to tell Mai they're not ready yet and ask her instead to wait in the back Garden in the mean time. Mai sees no problem in this and heads to the backyard. While back there, Mai sees the bench near her seat and begins to draw it. Within sometime, she notices Saki there, then sees the table fully decorated! Apologizing for how distracted she got, Mai explains how whenever she draws art, she gets fully into it. Saki sees this as a good thing, not being able to focus on much herself. As Saki goes on to tell Mai that she can call her Saki, and then asks if she can call Mai, Mai, the girls ovehear Karehan and he summons a flower bush like monster! Quickly they tranform into Pretty Cure and begin to fight. However due to being new to this, they don't do too well and are instantly slammed down by the bush monsters vines. Karehan demands they hand over Flappy and Choppy but refuse to as Saki expresses her anger at him for ruining Mai's party. They continue to fight as Karehan tries to use the vines to crush them, at Flappy's advice they begin to focus their power into their hands, throwing the large enemy some distance away into the water. They are told to go after it but are unsure how until told to focus the power into their legs and in one long jump they go flying into the air! Panicking as they do, trying to determine how to land. They see that the forces around them save them and they resume fighting. After a few more hits and using Twin Stream Splash and Karehan is defeated! Back at the party, Saki and Co. Have finished decorating for Mai's welcome party when one of them mentions that "Come on in" seems weird to write on a cake. Saki tries to explain it as Mai comes over and thanks them all for this party as the other students soon begin to arrive. Kenta is very annoyed when Saki mentions having invited the entire class and he begins to chase her around as Mai laughs. Major Events * The Dark Fall's plans are stated. * Saki learns about taking care of Flappy and the Cure Diamonds to feed and tend to him. * NigiNigi and ResuResu appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Mishou Kazuya *Hoshino Kenta *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Korone Trivia *Although Flappy's eyes are normally black in color, they appear dark red like Mipple's in this episode. *Gohyaan mentions, that Pretty Cure were opposing their plans since ages ago, hinting to other Cures in Splash Star universe. Gallery Episode intro.png|Splash Star episode tittle Black and White appear in Splash Star.jpg|Black and White appear in Splash Star Yuuko.png|Outa Yuuko Hitomi.png|Itou Hitomi Nigi Resu.png|NigiNigi and ResuResu Point.png|Besides looking like Nagisa, she also has similiar points! Saki's bed.png|Saki on the bed taking the cards for Flappy normal attire.png|Saki with her friends flower bush.png|Episode 2 Uzaina Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star